Helga and Hazel
by heyarnoldchic
Summary: When Helga's cousin Hazel come to vistit how does she help Arnold and Helga get together, and end up as Helga friend.
1. Great Hazel's comming

I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD!

Helga and Hazel

It was a regular Sunday afternoon at the Pataki residents, a girl, the age of 13 with long blond hair, wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, was sitting on the couch watching TV. She was in a bad mood, no not because her "perfect" sister Olga moved in about a year ago, to teach at her old elementary school, and her parents were so happy that they forgot she was alive, or didn't care. Not because the one boy she's been in love with on since the age of three, has no idea how she feels, no it's because her distant family from New York was staying with her at that house for a month.

She loved the family dearly, Uncle Bill who was always so generous and treated the girl as his own, Aunt Myra who was a big time art teacher in New York, who was always so free and open hearted, Cousin Olivia, who took after her mother's love of art, and decided to be a tattoo artist, she had a lade back vibe to her, and she was strong, no one ever saw her cry. The girl loved this family, they looked almost exactly like her own family except, her family wasn't perfect. The reason she was in a bad mood about the family staying was because of her other cousin, Hazel.

Hazel was perky, she made straight A's, and she was the prettiest girl in her school. Hazel was like a miniature Olga! Plus she had musical talent, she played guitar, was a great singer, she was just waiting to get her big break in New York! But what made Helga mad the most, she looked just like the girl. With only two differences. The first was that Helga had ocean blue eyes, and Hazel had the most prettiest light brown eyes. Second Helga had long blond hair that went down to her waist, Hazel's hair was short blond, that only went down to her chin. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

" Someone get the door!" yelled Big Bob

"I'll get it" Helga said with a scowl

She opened the door to see her family from New York smiling at her.


	2. First Day

Chapter 2: First day at school

"HELGA! HAZEL! WAKE UP! SCHOOL!" Olivia shouted all the way down stairs.

"COMING Olivia " Helga shouted back

Hazel was still asleep on the extra bed, listening to her MP3.

"Wake up Hazel" Helga said throwing her pillow at Hazel's face.

"Huh?" Hazel said sitting up on the bed. "Oh yea school!" she said jumping of the bed and running to get her cloths on. She had a purple I LOVE NYC t-shirt, blue jeans, purple sneakers and a purple bow on her short blond hair.

Helga looked at her in amazement, "how the heck did you do that so fast!" she asked with her mouth hanging open.

"Practice makes perfect!" Hazel answered happily, picking up her backpack and going downstairs.

"Uh, here we go" Helga said getting, wearing the exact same thing as Hazel, except no I LOVE NYC, and Helga's was pink.

Helga was heading downstairs and was greeted by Olivia, with her long blond hair with black streaks tied in a ponytail, she was swinging the car keys on her finger, and having a goofy grin on her face.

"What's with the keys Olivia" Helga asked.

"I'd thought that instead of taking that bus everyday, I would drive you to school why I'm here" Olivia said with a grin.

"Really?" Helga said with a big smile on her face.

"Yep, now come on it's time for you to go to school" Olivia said heading to the door.

Hazel and Helga walked down the driveway to see Olivia's black Mustang their all shining.

On the car ride all Hazel could talk about was school.

'I can't to meet everyone, last time I was her I only stayed for like 1 day, and I was sick so I had to stay inside so I couldn't meet anyone.

"I remember Hazel" Helga said with scowl, wishing that Hazel would just shut up already.

They finally arrived at the school.

"See ya baby sis, see ya baby cuz" Olivia said with waving and driving off.

Helga didn't know why, but she liked Olivia calling baby cuz in her cool New York accent than Olga calling her baby sister in her college girl high annoying voice.

When they steeped in the classroom everyone was starring at Helga and Hazel like they just reappeared in mid-air.

" AHH there are two Helga's!" Harold said crawling under his desk.

"No pig boy, I'm the real Helga, that's just my cousin" Helga said with an annoyance in her.

"Class please take your seats, we have a very special guest" said Mr. Simons standing next to Hazel. "Principal Wartz told me about Helga's cousin visiting, Helga would you please introduce your cousin to us please.

Helga scoffed. "Fine, this is my cousin Hazel, she's from New York, and I know you may think we're twins or something like that, but don't worry we're nothing alike.

Helga sat down at her desk with a bored expression on her face.

"Umm thank you Helga for that special introduction, Hazel would you like to say something special." Mr. Simmons said with a smile at Hazel.

Hazel smiled back and cleared her throat. "My name is Hazel Pataki, I was born and raised in New York, I like to play guitar and sing, and go to this big art school in New York, where my mom's a visual arts teacher, and my favorite colors purple.

The whole class had a confused look, except Helga, they're looking at Hazel in amazement. Especially Arnold. He had this dreamy look in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Okay thank you Hazel for introducing yourself" said Mr. Simmons. "You can take the seat next to Arnold, Arnold would you raise your hand so she knows who you are.

Arnold raised his hand, and Hazel started walking over to him he kept starring at her.

Hazel sat her backpack down in the desk. Arnold was still staring at her, she looked up and saw him, she gave him a smile and then started doing their assignment.

Arnold started blushing, and smiling more.

"_Wow she has a nice smile" _he thought stilling wearing the same goofy smile.

It was already lunch time, and all the girls could talk especially Rhonda.

"Wow an actual New Yorker, I went their before very charming little place. Rhonda said flipping her hair they're in the lunch line talking to each other.

"Yeah it's pretty cool my sister Olivia and I, used to go to go walking by the Empire State Building all the time, one thing about New York expect to see a million people. Hazel said laughing.

Hazel was all the boys could talk about too…

"Boy howdy what do you guys think of Hazel" Sid asked .

"She seems okay with me" Gerald said eating his sandwich.

"She's related to Helga, there's got to be something wrong with her" Harold said eating his 3rd Mr. Fudgy.

"I don't know Harold Miss Hazel seems pretty nice to me" said Stinky

"She's from New York, Broadway, dancing, plays" said Eugene not really paying attention to what the other boys were saying.

"What do you think about her Arnold?" Gerald asked nudging Arnold in the arm.

"Uh.. Well … you know.. She's okay I guess" Arnold said stuttering a little.

Gerald looked at his best friend with a raised eyebrow, then started to smile.

"Arnold, you like her don't you ?"

"WHAT? No I mean she's kind of pretty and she has these pretty brown eyes, and this really nice smile and …..

"Arnold ask her out you obviously you have a crush on her, just ask her out.

"What, no I mean she'll just say no, and call me football head, and….

"Arnold, she's not Helga, you met her and Helga even said their nothing alike, what have to got to lose?

"You're right Gerald, I'll just go up and ask her.

"Good boy, now go ask her" Gerald said smiling.

"Thanks Gerald" Arnold said smiling and getting up from the table.

"Hey Hazel, can I ask you something" Arnold said shaking.

Hazel looked and smiled at Arnold.

"Uh sure, is it Arnold?" she asked getting up.

"Yeah" Arnold said. "_She remembered my name"_

"Okay Arnold, what is it?"

"I know we just met, and you don't ever know me that well, but would you go out with me?" Arnold said it so fast he didn't know if he knew if she got all that.

"Sure, uh Wednesday night?" she asked smiling .

"Yea, sure see you then" Arnold said with the goofy smile on his face again.

"Okay, see you Arnold" Hazel said walking back to her table.

Arnold walked away smiling, "SHE SAID YES.]

**I know what you're think and it is a Helga+Arnold fic just wait and see. ****J**


	3. So how was your day?

Chapter 3: So how was school?

That afternoon when Olivia drove Helga and Hazel home, Hazel was telling Helga about her day.

"So Rhonda's really nice, and she wants me to keep in touch after I leave, isn't that great?" Hazel said with a big smile.

"Uh huh" said Helga, who wasn't listening to a word Hazel was saying.

"Oh, and this really nice boy Arnold asked me out" Hazel said.

"ARNOLD ASKED YOU OUT!" Helga shouted that made Olivia jump a little in the drivers seat.

"Helga, what the heck, you trying scare me!" Olivia said looking at Helga in the mirror.

"Sorry Olivia, just a little jumpy" Helga said with a little fake laugh.

"Are you okay Helga?" said Hazel starring at Helga.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, so the football head asked you out huh?" said Helga trying to act like she couldn't care less.

"Uh yeah, Arnold asked me out at lunch, he seems really nice" said Hazel with a small smile.

"Yeah, well… he's actually a big jerk!" Helga lied.

"Really?" Hazel said with curiosity in her voice.

"Uh, yeah really mean kid, totally hardcore" Helga said.

"Oh well, thanks Helga, but I kind of like him…so I'll just go on this date and I'll tell you what happens when I get back" Hazel said smiling.

"NO" Helga screamed again, and this time Olivia shot a glare at Helga.

"HELGA SHUT THE HECK UP!" Olivia screamed.

"Sorry" Helga said.

"Helga, why don't you not want me and Arnold to go on this date, is there something you're not telling me? Hazel asked with a confused look.

"No, I mean, there's nothing, what are you talking about?" Helga said stuttering.

"Helga, what is it?" said Hazel starring.

"Okay, well I like Arnold" Helga said quietly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that" Hazel said leaning a closer.

"I like Arnold" said Helga a little louder.

"A teeny tiny bit louder" Hazel said scooting closer to Helga.

'I LIKE ARNOLD!" Helga screamed.

This time Olivia turned the radio all the way down, and look at Helga with the most scariest look in the universe, Helga didn't even know her face could go so mean.

"Helga, shut up before I literally kick you out of this car" Olivia said calmly.

After that, the car trip was pretty quiet, no one made a sound, especially Helga.

When they finally got upstairs to do their homework, is when Hazel finally said something.

"So, that's why you don't want to me go on this date with Arnold, you like him" Hazel said with a grin.

"Oh, shut up" said Helga lying on her bed.

"Just saying that since you like him, then I want go on the date." said Hazel.

"Really?": said Helga excitedly.

"Yep, but Arnold's going to be really sad that I'm not going with him" said Hazel.

"Where you going with this?" said Helga raising her eyebrow.

"Well, that I can't go on this date because you like him, and I don't want him to be sad, so how about he thinks he's going out with me?" asked Hazel with a grin.

"Are you kidding, you're going to need a clone" Helga laughed.

"Yeah or a cousin who looks almost like me" said Hazel with a smile.

" What? No. NOOO!"

"What's the worst that can happen" asked Hazel with a smile.

"He'll figure out that I'm me and hate me for the rest of my life!" said Helga.

"But that's why I'm going to coach you, on how to be me." said Hazel.

"What? No I'm nothing like you, plus what are we suppose to do about the eyes and hair.

"Easy, all I need is some scissors and some contacts. Hazel said.

"No. You're are not cutting my hair!" Helga said grabbing her hair.

"Why not" said Hazel in an annoyed voice.

"Because won't I look suspicious with my hair cut the same as yours" said Helga.

"Good point, well I'll just have to be you" Hazel said shrugging.

"No, you're to much of a softy to be me" Helga laughed.

"Oh really" said Hazel raising an eyebrow.

She got up, with her fist out looking a lot like Helga.

"GET OF MY WAY GEEKBATE" Hazel said walking by Helga scowling.

Helga was shocked.

"Brava" she said clapping.

"Thank you" Hazel said.

"You know maybe this plan will work" Helga said smiling.

"Great, all we need is a blond wig, scissors, blue contacts, and brown contacts" said Hazel.

"Uh, can we just get one short blond wig instead of you cutting my hair." Helga said with a worried look.

Hazel laughed

"Sure"

"What are we calling this plan anyway" said Helga.

"I don't know, what do you call when two cousin that look almost exactly alike who are trying to learn all they can about each other, to get a boy the one of them" asked Hazel.

"Uh, the boyfriend trap" Helga said smiling.

"Perfect the boyfriend trap" Hazel repeated.

And they both shook on it.


	4. The boyfriend trap begins

_Chapter 4: So the boyfriend trap begins_

"_Uh, I don't know about this" said Helga looking at her refection in the mirror. _

"_You look just like me don't worry" said Hazel fixing Helga's blond wig. _

_Helga looked up at Hazel, _

"_Wow so that's what I look like" Helga said tilting her head. _

"_Yep, okay you look the part, but can you act the part" said Hazel._

_Helga stood up she cleared her throat, _

"_Hey, I'm Hazel, I'm from New York city, I like music._

"_Not bad, do you know what you're going to say if Arnold talks to you? Hazel said smiling. _

"_Yep, Hey football heads, how's it going?" Helga said._

"_No, you can't say football head, he'll know it's you for sure." Hazel said. _

"_Fine, Hi Arnold, how are you doing to day?" Helga said sweetly. _

"_That's it, all you need is to smile more" said Hazel smiling._

"_Okay, your turn " said Helga sitting down. _

_Hazel stood up, slouching slightly, with a scowl on her face. _

"_One side moron, I'm walking here" said Hazel with her fists balled up. _

"_Perfect, I almost believed you were me" said Helga clapping. _

"_HAZEL, HELGA, TIME FOR SCHOOL" yelled Olivia._

"_Coming Olivia" said Hazel. _

"_Do you have the contacts?" asked Helga. _

"_Right here" said Hazel, pulling them out of her pocket. _

"_Great" said Helga taking the brown ones" _

_Helga and Hazel put their contacts in and headed downstairs for school, when they got their they saw Olivia on the couch with a thermometer in her mouth. _

"_Sorry guys you're going to have to take the bus today, I'm not feeling to good" said Olivia coughing. _

_And it was true Olivia looked terrible her hair was all messy she was in pajamas, she had an icepack on her head, and she kept coughing and sneezing 90 miles per hour. _

"_Okay get well soon" Helga and Hazel said at the same time and were off to the bus stop._

_When the bus finally came around the stop Helga and Hazel looked at each other._

"_Ready?" said Hazel smiling. _

"_Ready" said Helga smiling back. _

_When they got on the bus, they heard everyone talking. _

"_Hazel, over here" Rhonda yelled across the seats. _

_Helga walked over to Rhonda and sat down._

_Hazel sat in the back beside Phoebe. _

"_Hey Rhonda how are you?" said Helga putting on the best Hazel smile she could. _

"_Oh just fine darling, but the big scoop is on you and Arnold's date tonight" said Rhonda smiling. _

"_Oh really?" asked Helga rubbing her arm nervously. _

"_Oh yes, you know you and Arnold are the perfect couple" said Rhonda. _

"_Really" said Helga getting kind of jealous. _

"_Oh yes, you know I don't think he can get over you and Helga are cousins, I mean no offense to Helga, but you're smart, pretty, nice, and well Helga's just not" said Rhonda. _

"_Oh really" Helga said getting angrier._

"_Oh yes, don't get me wrong, Helga's well something, but she's how should I put this… ew" Rhonda said laughing. _

"_Oh" said Helga feeling that she could punch Rhonda on the spot. _

"_Well Helga's pretty, if you think a pet rat's cute" Rhonda kept laughing._

"_Really?" said Helga about to blow. _

"_Oh yeah she's really smart, Hello boys and girls, and now the girl with a IQ of a peanut. Rhonda said looking like she was about to fall out of her seat laughing. _

"_NOW YOU LISTEN HERE PRINCESS" Helga yelled at Rhonda. _

_Rhonda, stopped laughing and jumped in her seat a little._

"_Well I never" said Rhonda putting her nose in the air. _

_Helga meant every word and she didn't want to take it back, but Rhonda was Hazel's best friend, Hazel wasn't Helga's favorite cousin, and Rhonda definitely wasn't Helga's favorite person, but she wasn't going to let her pride ruin Hazel and Rhonda's friendship. _

"_I'm sorry Rhonda I don't know what came over me" said Helga._

_Rhonda looked at Helga. _

"_Well you have to live with Helga for a month, so I can see how you me catch on to her… um.. habits, so I forgive you" said Rhonda. _

"_Gee thanks Rhonda" said Helga grinding her teeth. _

_When they all got into the school Arnold went up to Helga. _

"_Hey Hazel what's up?" said Arnold smiling. _

_Helga looked at Arnold smiling, she could smile at Arnold without people teasing her. _

"_Hey Arnold, I'm fine I can't wait for our date tonight, I'm really excited. _

"_Yeah, me to" said Arnold smiling. _

"_ONE SIDE MORANS" Hazel came pushing all the kids out of the way all the kids were getting out of the way looking horrified, Helga was even a little scared. _

_Hazel pushed Arnold into a locker and started laughing. _

"_Nice going football head" she laughed just like Helga, and walked away. _

_Helga went over to Arnold helping him up. _

"_Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Helga said actually feeling sorry for Arnold._

_Arnold looked at Helga, looking a little embarrassed. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine it's just Helga always mean to me, has she always been like this?" _

_Helga felt like she was going to cry at this comment. _

"_No, she hasn't always been like this she's just had a hard life." _

_Arnold looked at Helga._

"_You're right, here want me to walk you to class?" _

_Helga smiled_

"_Sure Foot.. I mean Arnold" _

_Arnold looked at her in confusion. _

"_What's wrong?" Helga asked looking a little scared. _

"_Nothing, I just thought you were going to call me football head for a minute" Arnold said laughing a little. _

"_What?, no, I mean it's nothing' Helga stuttered. _

_Arnold just looked at her laughing. _

"_Weird, Helga said you were nothing like her, but you do the same thing she does when she gets nervous."_

"_Yeah, weird huh?" said Helga shaking at this point _

_Arnold didn't seem notice. _

"_Oh yeah we're going to be late, come on Hazel!" Arnold said pulling on her hand. _

"_Okay Arnold" Helga said smiling. _

"_He's holding my hand"_

The rest of the day no one new that Helga was Hazel and Hazel was Helga.

**OK GUYS NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE DATE!**


	5. The Date

Chapter 5: The date

It was finally the night of Helga and Arnold's date. Hazel was busy getting Helga ready for it.

"Ok… and… done!" Hazel said fixing Helga's wig.

Helga was wearing a black dress shirt and a long purple skirt, black shoes, with a purple headband on her head.

"How do I look?" asked Helga standing up.

"Like me" said Hazel smiling.

"Great!" said Helga looking at herself in the mirror.

"Ok we have ten minutes till Arnold gets here, so that gives us just enough time to go over what you have to say if Arnold asked you about me" Hazel said.

"Ok Hazel hit me with your best shot" Helga said laughing.

"Ok, so Hazel why do you like music so much" Hazel asked trying to sound like Arnold.

"Well my mom and my sister really liked artsy stuff so I wanted to do something, but I suck at drawing so I decided to try music. I instantly fell in love with the guitar, and after a while I started singing. Helga said sounding exactly like Hazel.

"So do you like Hillwood better than New York?" Hazel asked.

"I love Hillwood it feels like I've been living here all my life." Helga said.

"Have you ever been to a Mets game before" Hazel asked.

"I've been to three. The first one I was about 2 years old, the second was when I was seven, and latest one was last year on my 12th birthday" Helga said.

"Helga… congratulations you are now me!" said Hazel hugging Helga.

And for once Helga hugged back.

"Hazel I couldn't have done this without you, you've been a true friend to me, and… well…. thanks.

"Hey what's family for" Hazel said.

The doorbell rung downstairs.

HAZEL, HELGA, GET DOWN HERE THERE'S A BOY DOWN HERE DRESSED UP FOR ONE OF YOU AND I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE! Yelled Olivia all the was downstairs.

Helga and Hazel both ran downstairs and saw Arnold standing there looking nervous.

"I'm guessing since Hazel's the one dressed up, that it's her date" said Olivia, she looked a little better.

"Good guess" said Hazel trying to acting like Helga.

"Hey Helga… Hi Hazel" said Arnold looking at his shoes.

"Hey football head, what's up?" said Hazel.

Arnold acted like Hazel wasn't even their he kept looking at his feet.

"Hi Arnold, how are you?" Helga said looking equally nervous as Arnold.

"Pr.. Pretty.. G.. good.. How.. How about.. You" Arnold said stuttering.

_He's actually nervous around me. _

"I'm fine thanks for asking" said Helga politely.

"You're welcome, I… I like your headband" said Arnold.

"_Hey that's my complement!" _

"Thanks" Helga said smiling.

Hazel finally butted in.

"Ok football head you show my cousin a good time or I'll pound you"

"I wouldn't expect anything less Helga" said Arnold laughing.

"Good now get out of here you crazy kids" Hazel said pushing them out.

When they left Olivia looked at Hazel raising a eyebrow.

"Hey Hazel, what's up?" Olivia smiling.

"What? How'd you know it was me" said Hazel looking flabbergasted.

"One, you're my sister I know you, two you're a good actress but not that good, and three you and Helga forgot to put the contacts in, brown eyes!" said Olivia.

"Oh no, well maybe he won't look at her eyes" said Hazel.

"He won't, see how much he looks at his feet every time he's around her" Olivia said calming Hazel down.

"Thanks gosh, but I'll call Helga on her cell just to warn her" said Hazel looking for her phone.

"Where's my phone" Hazel said worriedly.

"Um where's the last time you saw it?" said Olivia looking around.

"I left it in my jean pocket" said Hazel still looking.

"Should be on the laundry room then" said Olivia.

Hazel went into the laundry room and turned on the lights, she saw piles and piles of cloths.

"Oh crap" said Hazel looking in a pile.

Arnold and Helga were having a good time on their date, they both already ate so they were just going to see a movie.

"You want you see the "Last Song"" said Arnold pointing to different movies.

"Nah, already saw it made me cry" said Helga.

"Ok, how about "Vampires Suck" said Arnold.

"Too weird" said Helga.

"Ok, the "Karate Kid" said Arnold getting annoyed.

"Sure I've been wanting to see that" said Helga.

"Great I'll get the tickets" said Arnold walking to the ticket booth.

"Ok, I'll go get the popcorn" said Helga.

"One medium popcorn and two yahoo sodas" said Helga putting the money on the counter.

"Coming right up" said the teenage girl getting her snack.

Arnold was waving mouthing

"I'll be in here"

Helga gave him a thumb ups and got the snacks.

They sat next to each other in the top row.

"Thanks" Arnold said eating a mouthful of popcorn.

"No problem" said Helga doing the same.

When the movie started everything was quiet, it went dark.

It got to the part when they started fighting each other.

"Oh, I felt that one" said Helga turning her head away.

"Me too" said Arnold doing the same.

Finally the movie got to the kiss.

Arnold looked at Helga, yawned and put his arm around her.

They both started leaning into each other.

_*__**Ring***_

_***Ring* **_

_***Ring**_*****

Helga picked up her phone, and flipped it opened.

"I'll be right back" whispered Helga standing up.

"Ok" said Arnold looking disappointed.

All the other people in the movie theater gave Helga scowls, and one shot her the middle finger.

When she finally got out of the movie theater she went to the bathroom and answered her phone.

"WHAT!" Helga yelled into her phone.

"Helga it's Hazel, it's really important" Hazel said in an out of breath tone.

"It better be, now what it is?" Helga said annoyed.

"Make sure Arnold doesn't look at you in the eye" said Hazel panting.

"Why?" asked Helga looking in the mirror.

"Oh crap" said Helga looking at her reflection.

"Yeah, now make sure he doesn't look at you ok?" Hazel said catching her breath.

"Ok" said Helga.

"Great, well have a good time on your date" Hazel said.

"Thanks, Bye" Helga said hanging up.

When she got back in the movie theater the movie was already over.

"Ready to go?" said Arnold standing outside.

"Yeah" said Helga bowing her head.

While they were walking back home Arnold asked Helga the same questions Helga and Hazel went over and kept her head bowed, but then one question that she didn't know she would ever have to answer.

"So, what was Helga like when you guys were little?" Arnold asked.

Helga stopped walking in shock.

"Hazel, are you ok?" said Arnold stopping.

"Yeah, just a little tired, well Helga was shy, never talked to anyone, didn't like anyone bossing her around, was independent, all that stuff. Helga said as they got closer to her house.

"Yeah, she's still kind of like that now" said Arnold.

"Yeah" Helga said.

"I've always liked that about her" said Arnold walking.

Helga eyes got really big.

"Really" she asked anxious.

"Yeah I mean, she's smart, really funny, she can be mean sometimes, but like you said, she's had a hard life" Arnold said.

"Yeah" Helga said smiling.

"Well looks like this your stop" Arnold said looking at the house.

"Thanks Arnold, oh and one more thing" Helga said stopping.

"Yeah?" Arnold said looking at her.

Helga ran up to him and kissed him for about 2 seconds and ran inside.

Arnold blushed all the way home.

"Wow, that seemed so familiar" he said before going into the house.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE IT? TELL ME SHOULD I KEEP GOING OR SHOULD I END IT RIGHT HERE?**


	6. WHAT THE HECK ARNIE!

Chapter 6: What the heck Arnie?

The next morning all Helga and Hazel could talk on their way to school about was the date. Olivia of course was listening to all the details while she was driving them.

"You kissed him!" asked Hazel and Olivia.

"Yep" said Helga.

"What'd he do" said Hazel.

"I don't know, I left before he could do anything" said Helga.

"OMG this is the ultimate love story!" said Hazel squealing.

"Yeah… I guesses" said Helga smiling.

"Man girl you got it bad" said Olivia.

"She's had it bad since she first met the boy" said Hazel laughing.

"When was that?" asked Olivia liking the gossip.

"When they were three" said Hazel.

"Awwwwww!" squealed Hazel and Olivia.

Helga was getting annoyed with them squealing like this was a soap opera.

"Will you two shut up, why do I tell you guys anything" said Helga.

"Come on Helga, you know you love Arnold " said Hazel nudging her in the arm.

"Oh shut up Hazel" said Helga hiding her face behind her book.

"HELGA AND ARNOLD SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-SI-N-G…. "

"BE QUIET HAZEL!" said Helga hitting Hazel with the book.

"FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIDGE" said Hazel still singing.

"I'm warning you" said Helga glaring at Hazel.

"THEN COMES ARNOLD JR. IN THE BABY CARRIDGE!" said Hazel laughing.

"YOU'RE TERRIBLE" said Helga tackling Hazel.

"Hey, guys get out this is your stop" said Olivia.

"And remember you're her and she's you" Olivia said to Helga and Hazel.

Helga and Hazel climbed out of the car laughing and acting like they were sisters, when they got into their classroom Helga sat in Hazel's seat and Hazel sat in Helga's seat. Arnold came in with someone behind him.

"Hello Arnold, hello Arnie, Arnold you know what to do" said Mr. Simmons smiling.

"Hey guys, most of you have met my cousin Arnie he's going to be staying with us for the rest of the month."

"Thank you Arnold, Arnie you can take your seat next to Helga" said Mr. Simmons.

When Hazel saw Arnie her heart started beating fast.

"Hi" said Arnie smiling at Hazel.

"Hey" said Hazel smiling at Arnie.

Helga, who was watching the whole thing looked scared.

"_Oh no_"

When they got in the lunchroom Helga and Hazel sat next to each other talking.

"Arnie is really cute, he told my he collected lint, wow he's so original, and he asked me out" said Hazel dreamingly.

"You mean so weird, plus you two have nothing in common, you're from the city he's from the country, you like to sing and play guitar, he liked to chew plain flavored gum and collect lint" said Helga.

"Sometimes opposites attract" said Hazel shrugging.

"Hazel, he thinks you're me" said Helga.

"Arnold thinks you're me what's the problem?" said Hazel.

"Well, you two just look…. Weird around each other" said Helga.

"Oh, and you and Arnold are a match made in Heaven" said Hazel getting mad at Helga.

"Look, I'm just saying that it's not going to work out, I mean have you thought what you're going to say when both of you leave to go back home" said Helga.

"Have you thought what you're going to say to Arnold?" asked Hazel.

"Hazel, Arnold will hate me for the rest of our lives if he ever found out about this" said Helga.

"Did you just plan to be me while I'm here and when I leave just plan it never happened, we never became friends, and that Arnold and I were together, when in reality you guys were a couple and he'll be in love with me when he's in love with you" asked Hazel feeling like she was about to cry.

"Well… yes?" said Helga.

"You know what, I'm going on that date with Arnie, and the day when we both leave I'm telling him the truth, and if you're to much of a wimp to tell Arnold, then don't worry I will" said Hazel standing up and walking out if the lunchroom.

"Wait come back!" said Helga.

When it was time to go home Helga and Hazel wouldn't talk to each other, when they got into Helga's room, Helga finally said something.

"So, when is you and the weirdo's date?" said Helga looking at Hazel.

"Friday night" said Hazel.

"Well ok, but lets set some ground rules first" said Helga.

"Really?" said Hazel hopefully.

"Really" said Helga smiling.

Helga ran up to Helga and hugged her.

"Thank you, thanks you, thank you" said Hazel.

"Don't mention it, and don't worry when the time comes I'll tell Arnold everything.

"Are you sure Helga? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to" said Hazel looking at Helga.

"I'm sure, you're right Arnold should know" said Helga

"Thanks Helga, don't worry Arnold won't hate you" said Hazel.

"I hope you're right Hazel" said Helga looking said.


	7. Arnold likes Helga

Chapter 7:

"Wait.. Tell that to me one more time" said Haze walking to their classroom.

"You… hate… Arnie" said Helga like it was obvious.

"See that's where you keep losing me, what do you mean I hate Arnie?" said Hazel.

"I mean I hate Arnie, and since I'm suppose to be you and you're suppose to be me then that means you hate Arnie too" said Helga.

"But I don't hate Arnie, what's there to hate about him?" asked Hazel.

"Well lets see there's.. well… EVERYTHING!" yelled Helga.

"C'mon Helga, he's not that bad, he's as normal as you and me" said Hazel.

"You know? Sometimes I wonder if we're related" said Helga.

"Helga just trust me" said Hazel.

"Ok, so he wants to meet me… or you… whatever!" said Helga.

"Yeah, it would mean the world to me if you could act like me, and be nice to Arnie" said Hazel pleading.

"Fine, when do you want us to meet.. Again " said Helga.

"Today at lunch, we'll all sit together, you, me, Arnold, and Arnie" said Hazel smiling.

"Great" said Helga dully.

When they arrived at their classroom there was a substitute sitting in the teacher's desk reading a newspaper, and written on the board was:

"Mr. Reynolds, do whatever"

Helga and Hazel sat down and Arnold was passing notes to Helga.

"Hey Hazel"

Helga got out her pencil.

"Hey Arnold"

"What do you think about Arnie and Helga?"

"Their a nice couple, have they got along in the past?"

"Well.. Uh.. They could've been closer?"

"Oh I see. Did Arnie tell you about the date

"What date?"

"The one Helga and Arnie are going on"

"Helga's on a date… with Arnie?"

"Yeah"

"Oh that's um… nice?"

"What wrong"

"Nothing!, nothing"

"Ok? Oh and Helga wants us all to sit next to each other, she wants me to meet Arnie"

"Great"

"There it is again, what's wrong"

"Nothing, why do you think something's wrong?"

"You keep acting like you don't want Helga and Arnie together"

"I just don't think Arnie's.. well the one for Helga"

"Really, why"

"Well, he's kind of boring, and she's the complete opposite of boring, and Helga's never liked Arnie before what made her change?"

"Well, um people can change?"

Arnold looked over at Arnie and Hazel. Arnie was passing notes to Hazel, and Hazel was just scowling at him, which made Arnie like her even more. Arnold sighed.

"Yeah I guess people can change"

Lunch time finally came and Helga, Hazel, Arnold, and Arnie all sat next to each other.

Hazel bit right into her sandwich and ignored all 3 of them, until Arnie finally tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um Helga shouldn't you introduce me to your cousin?" said Arnie.

Hazel looked up from her sandwich.

"Oh yeah, Arnie that's Hazel, Hazel that's Arnie" said Hazel pretending like she didn't care.

"Nice to meet you" said Helga putting out her hand and smiling.

Arnie just stared at her with big eyes, with his mouth wide opened.

"Are you guys like twins? You look exactly alike!" said Arnie who was talking out of his non monotone voice.

"No were cousins" said Helga.

"Oh, then hey" said Arnie going back to his old voice.

"_Weirdo"_ thought Helga.

"So, Arnie what do you like to do?" said Helga.

"I collect lint" said Arnie.

"Oh that's…. cool?" said Helga.

"Uh, how about we talk about this date?" said Arnold.

"We're just going to the movies" said Hazel shrugging.

"Oh.. Yeah.. That's nice" said Arnold.

"Yeah, I guess" said Hazel.

Helga was noticing something in Arnold's voice, something like jealousy. Was he actually jealous about Arnie and Hazel's date? That meant only one thing in Helga's mind.

Arnold had a crush on Helga.

**What'd you think of the ending? Tell me everything, is it to weird? **


	8. The break up and the make up

Chapter 8: The break up and the make up

It was the night of Arnie's and Hazel's date, and Helga was crashing on the coach eating popcorn, and flipping through the channels on the TV. The phone rang and Helga answered it with a yawn.

"Hello?" Helga said dully.

"Hazel? Is that you? It's Arnold"

"Arnold!" said Helga turning the TV of and sitting straight on the couch.

"Is this a bad time? I can talk to you later" said Arnold worriedly.

"No it's ok, what is it?" said Helga.

"It's about Helga" said Arnold.

"What about her"

"Something's wrong with her"

"What do you mean"

"She's not her!"

"Huh?"

"She's not her!"

"I don't get it Arnold, what do you mean Helga's not her?"

"I'm telling you Hazel that's not Helga"

"What! Arnold are you ok? Are you sure you're just not imaging this stuff?"

"Hazel, I'm sure, that's not Helga"

"Arnold.. This is crazy, of course that's Helga, I mean who else could it be?"

"Well, I don't know, but I know it's not her"

"Listen to yourself, you sound like you're going crazy!"

"Hazel, you listen to me, I've known Helga for ten years, and I know when something's wrong with her"

"Oh yeah … well …. Prove it!"

"What do you mean prove it?"

"Well you just can't say that Helga's not Helga, tell me some reasons why you think she's not her"

"She's not throwing spitballs at me, she's not scowling at me anymore, she likes Arnie, it's like I don't exist anymore"

"Why does it matter to you so much?"

"Because I miss that!"

"What? You miss being tortured all day, someone calling you football head, do you miss someone acting like they hate you everyday?"

"YES, I miss all of that, plus more"

"WHY?"

"Because, it was Helga, I miss everything about her, her scowl, her big blue eyes, how she knew how to bring me down and cheer me up, I loved her everything about her!"

"L.. L.. Loved?"

"Yeah I love her"

"Then why are you with me?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that"

"Great now you're breaking up with me!"

"It's not you, it's just you reminded me so much of her, that… well I started thinking you were her"

"So you never liked me , you just liked me because I reminded you of Helga?"

"No! I did like you, but just as a friend. Remember how you told my Helga hasn't always been like this? Well I started thinking that you were the nice part of her, finally I figured that maybe I would just fall for you when I got to know you, but you just kept reminding me of Helga. I'm really sorry Hazel, I hope we can still be friends"

"You suck jerk face!"

Helga slammed the phone down and started staring at the ceiling, she didn't know weather to jump for joy, or cry her eyes out.

**Meanwhile on Arnie and Hazel's Date.**

Arnie and Hazel had just come back from their date, they went to see "Date Night", and Arnie was walking her home.

"Oh my gosh that was the funniest movie I ever seen" said Hazel laughing.

"Same here" said Arnie laughing along with her.

Arnie started to stare at Hazel.

"What you staring at me for?" asked Hazel.

"Nothing it's just that you've been nice to me the whole time I was here, you even went on a date with me, what made you change your mind?"

Hazel looked at Arnie.

"Well, I guess I realized that you're not so bad after all Arnie, and that I actually really like you"

"Really? You mean it?" said Arnie looking hopeful.

"Yeah I mean it" said Hazel smiling.

Arnie reached out to hold her hand, and she took it with any hesitation.

"Arnie, I can't believe you're leaving in like two weeks" said Hazel sadly.

"Actually it's one week, Arnold got in wrong in class" said Arnie.

"What? Why?" said Hazel.

"My principal changed it so week could study more, so I have to go back next Tuesday" said Arnie squeezing Hazel hands.

"Oh" said Hazel about to cry.

"Don't worry Helga, I'll be back and I'll see you again, and we can hang out" said Arnie smiling weekly.

_But I won't be here… _

Hazel then remembered that she wasn't Helga and she would have to tell Arnie, they finally reached her house.

"Thanks for walking me home Arnie, I had a great time" said Hazel smiling.

"No problem" said Arnie smiling back.

"So I guess I'll see you around" said Hazel just standing there.

"I guess you will" said Arnie not moving a muscle.

"Um so bye" said Hazel putting out her hand.

"Bye" said Arnie shaking it.

Arnie and Hazel both stood there shaking each others hand smiling. Finally Arnie pulled on her hand and kissed her, when he stopped Hazel had a dazed look on her face.

"Goodnight" said Arnie walking back to his house.

"Goodnight" Hazel yelled back.

When she opened the door she went up to Helga's room singing "he kissed me he kissed me!" She stopped when she saw Helga on her bed with her pillow in her face.

"Helga, what's wrong?" said Hazel looking worried.

"Arnold likes you" said Helga with no emotion her voice.

"Well I know Arnold likes me that's why we started the whole boyfriend trap thing remember?" asked Hazel looking confused.

"No, he likes you as me, he broke up with me as you" said Helga.

"So he likes you" said Hazel.

"Yeah, but you're me" said Helga sadly.

"Oh" said Hazel.

"So we started this whole thing for nothing" said Helga.

Helga looked up at Hazel, "I want to go back to me"

"What? No" said Hazel looking at her like she was crazy.

"What's the point of going along with the rest of this charade, when Arnold likes me? It's easy, I'll just go back to being me, tell Arnold how I feel, and we'll be happily ever after" said Helga smiling.

"But what about me and Arnie?" asked Hazel.

"What about you and Arnie?" asked Helga.

"Helga, I have to keep being you, Arnie won't like me unless I am" said Hazel.

Helga looked up at Hazel's, and sighed.

"Fine we can keep going ok, but I don't know if we can keep this up for two more weeks" said Helga.

"You won't have to, Arnie's leaving next Tuesday" said Hazel.

"Oh really? I'm sorry Hazel" said Helga looking sad.

"Don't be, I'll just Mom and Dad that I miss New York, they'll understand. Before you know it I'll be back in the NYC by next Tuesday" said Hazel smiling.

"Oh" said Helga looking sad.

Hazel looked at Helga's sad expression.

"Don't worry I'll be back again someday" Hazel smiling.

"Hey don't go all Frosty the Snowman on me" said Helga smiling.

They both started laughing.

"So tell me all about you and Arnie's date I know you're dying to tell me' said Helga smiling.

Hazel smiled and started telling her about the date.

**Wow longest chapter ever! REVIEW I love to hear from you guys tell me if you liked it. **


	9. The baseball game

Chapter 9: The baseball game

Today was the big baseball game between the 7th graders and the 8th graders and Helga and Hazel were walking to the park.

"Finally we get to play baseball I've been waiting since I got here" said Hazel excitedly.

"Yeah, but remember you're Helga, tough as nails Helga, played baseball since you were in elementary school Helga" said Helga regretting inviting Hazel. Although she's her so she has to come.

"I know, I've played baseball before" said Hazel looking insulted.

"Really? Ok what's the hot plate then?" asked Helga.

"Um, it's the place where the sun hits and gets really hot?" said Hazel.

"No, when you went to that Mets game did you have any idea what they were doing?" said Helga laughing.

"Yeah" said Hazel.

"What do you call it when the batter hit's the ball over the fence?" said Helga crossing her arms.

"Uh a touchdown?" said Hazel.

"That's football Hazel" said Helga laughing.

"Oh, I'll never pass as you" said Hazel worrying.

"No worries just don't say anything" said Helga.

"I'll try" said Hazel.

When they finally arrived at Gerald Field everyone was already ready to play ball! Hazel took Helga's catcher position and put on her mask.

"Ok um FOUR" Hazel yelled for everyone to hear her.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Helga slapped her hand on her face, murmuring "Oh no, oh no, oh no"

"Hey what's with your girly catcher? Too scared to play a boy's game?" Wolfgang yelled. All the 8th graders started laughing.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BOZOS!" yelled Helga across the field.

Everyone was dumbstruck, no one had ever heard Hazel yell before or call anyone names. Helga looked at everyone's expression "Um… Please?" she asked.

Wolfgang looked at Helga and Hazel.

"Ah look at the those clone freaks, I'm so scared!" he yelled laughing.

Helga was balling her fist and was ready to give Wolfgang a piece of her, but Hazel gave Helga a don't let them get to you look, and they went back to their positions.

"Ok you little girls lets play ball!" yelled Hazel fiercely, and everyone on the field started playing.

Helga was pitching, and Wolfgang stepped up to the plate.

"C'mon you little freak, lets see if you can pitch" Wolfgang laughed.

Helga had a plan.

"_Oh you'll see what I'm made of all right" she thought. _

Helga threw the ball and it hit Wolfgang straight in the eye.

"Hey you little freak, you got me in the eye" Wolfgang yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Helga said looking innocent.

"Why you little-" Wolfgang started, but Arnold stopped him.

"Hey, c'mon Wolfgang she's never played before" Arnold yelled.

Wolfgang thought for a minute, then growled.

"Fine, but she better play better this time"

"Oh I will, I promise" Helga said smiling and crossing her fingers behind her back. _"Sucker" _

Helga threw the ball again and this time it hit Wolfgang in the nose.

"OW, WHAT THE CRAP!" He said while blood gushed from his nose.

"Oopsy daisy" Helga said shrugging.

"One more of those, and I don't care if you're a girl or you never played before I'll knock you out" Wolfgang said putting out his fist.

"I'm really sorry " Helga lied, trying not to bust out laughing.

Helga threw another ball, but this time it hit Wolfgang in the mouth and knocked his tooth out.

"Oh that's it" Wolfgang started running towards Helga.

Helga broke out in a run, not even bother to stop laughing, she ran across the field until Wolfgang got tired and stopped.

"Why you little-" he was to out of breath to finish the sentence.

"Freak? Trust me I'm not the one who looks like a freak" Helga said still laughing.

And she was right Wolfgang had a swollen eye, a bloody nose, and a knocked out tooth that made him look like a hillbilly.

"Um how about we pick this up next week" Arnold suggested.

"Good idea. Hazel, can I talk to you for a minute" asked Hazel dragging Helga.

They went into a alleyway, and Hazel said something that shocked Helga.

"Want to trade back for a minute?" asked Hazel smiling.

"Why?" Helga asked shocked.

"Well Wolfgang kind of made me mad with the whole twin freak thing, so I want to get back at him, my way" Hazel said.

"What's your way" asked Helga raising her eyebrow.

"Oh you'll see. So can we trade" asked Hazel.

"Sure" Helga said smiling.

So they traded back, and headed back to the Gerald field, and Helga was greeted with Wolfgang lifting her by her shirt.

"Hey, put me down, fat head!" Helga yelled.

"I don't know which one of you clones, was the one who caused this, so I'm just going to punch the crud out of this one" said Wolfgang laughing.

Hazel did something Helga never seen her do, she gave Wolfgang the most scariest death glare in the world.

"Put her down, you fat headed piece of crap" Hazel said still holding her death glare.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it FREAK, you're just a little 7th grade GIRL" Wolfgang said laughing.

"Yeah, but if there's one thing my mom and dad's taught me is that to never underestimate a little 7th grade girl and two…. AIM BELOW THE BELT" Hazel said kicking Wolfgang.

"Ow!" Wolfgang said falling on the ground, and dropping Helga.

Helga looked at Hazel like she was scared of her.

"Dang girl what was that" said Helga.

"I just don't like people calling me freak" Hazel said shrugging.

"I guess so" said Helga still looking shocked.

"Hey there's the Jolly Olli ice cream truck want one" Hazel asked.

"Ok" said Helga still standing there frozen.

"Well c'mon then" said Hazel smiling.

Helga ran up to Hazel and hugged her.

"Thank you" she said almost crying.

Hazel was a little taken back

"For what?" she asked.

"Wolfgang could've killed me, you saved me" Helga said hugging her tighter.

Hazel hugged her back.

"Don't mention it" she said smiling.


	10. A slumber party to remember

Chapter 10: A slumber party to remember

It was a regular Sunday night, when Helga and Hazel were going to Rhonda's slumber party. Helga and Hazel decided to be there selves again since they weren't in school and it would be easier then trying to be each other for the entire.

"I can't believe you're actually making do this" said Helga scowling.

"C'mon I'm only going to be here for two more days, and this is something I want to tell my friends in New York" said Hazel.

"But the princess totally hates me" said Helga.

"Don't worry if she can't take you for who you are, then I guess she wasn't a true friend to me" said Hazel smiling.

"Really? You mean it?" said Helga surprised.

"Yeah, friends come and go, but family's forever" said Hazel.

"Thanks Hazel. If you and the princess are really good friends, I guess I won't ruin your friendship" Helga said sheepishly.

"Helga Pataki are you going soft on me?" asked Hazel laughing.

"You kidding? Helga Pataki is not a softie, and I only doing this because you've helped a lot since you've been here" Helga said.

"And because I'm you're cousin and you love me" said Hazel laughing.

"Yeah, sure" said Helga.

"Whatever you say Helga" said Hazel shaking her head.

When they finally reached Rhonda's house, all the other girls were there, Sheena, Nadine, Lila, and Phoebe. Rhonda greeted them at the door with a smile.

"Hello Hazel" Rhonda said smiling. Her smiled dropped when she saw Helga.

"Helga" she said dully.

"Hi princes-… Rhonda" Helga said forcing a smile.

Rhonda was a little surprised, but smiled anyway.

"Please, come in"

When they went come in all the girls were in a circle laughing and listening to music. Rhonda walked in.

"Ok girl time to play would you rather, Lila you first" she said smiling.

"Ok I ever so love would you rather, ok Nadine would you rather step in a ant hill, or kiss Harold?" Lila said.

"Well it depends on the type of ant you see-" Nadine started.

"Nadine before we go to sleep" said Rhonda yawning.

Nadine looked annoyed.

"Step in an ant hill, ok Rhonda would you rather die your hair purple or go poor again"

Rhonda looked horrified, then thought about it.

"Die my hair purple, I can hire people to get the die out. Hazel would you rather eat a moldy caviar or have your diary posted on the internet"

"Diary on the internet" said Hazel without any hesitation.

"You sure said that quickly" said Rhonda raising an eyebrow.

"Well look at it this way, if you're diaries on the internet, most people aren't even going to know you, and there's no way to prove that the diaries actually yours" said Hazel shrugging.

The girls started thinking, then after a while started nodding and saying good point.

"Ok Sheena, would you rather break a leg falling of a stage or going to a haunted house where's there blood everywhere" Hazel said.

Sheena looked sick.

"Break a leg" she said swaying from side to side.

"Why, I mean it'll take forever for a broken leg to heal and a haunted house is only like five minutes" Hazel said looking confused.

"Yeah, but a broken leg will heal, I can never un-see a bloody haunted house" Sheena shuddered.

Hazel started laughing

"ok Sheena your turn"

"Helga would you rather cut your hair or jump off a building?" said Sheena looking at Helga.

"Jump off a building" Helga said not looking up.

"What the heck!" all the girls in the room said in a unison.

"What?" Helga asked looking confused.

"Ok um I don't want to know" said Rhonda.

"Lila, would you rather be attached by a tractor, or have Stinky try to ask you to the dance again?" Helga asked.

"Oh Helga it wasn't so bad" said Lila.

"Lila, the boy actually threw up on you're green shirt" Helga said laughing.

"Oh, but her really didn't mean to" said Lila.

"Oh, and you still went out with the poor sap!" Helga said laughing.

"Helga, he's actually very nice" Lila said.

"Oh yeah. "Miss Lila you are look mighty fine today, if there's one thing I can say that's good about dating a " Helga said laughing.

"Helga, back to the game" Rhonda yelled.

"Sorry.. So Lila which was it" Helga said

"….. Run over by a tractor" Lila whispered.

"Ha! I knew" Helga said.

"Ok time to go to sleep" Rhonda said turning out the light.

"But Rhonda.." Nadine started

"Sleep, and Helga may I talk to you for I minute" Rhonda said glaring at Helga.

"Sure Rhonda, what's up" Helga said shrugging.

"You know what, you're ruining my party" Rhonda said pointing a finger at her.

"I didn't do any.." Helga started looking confused.

" I mean you're ruining your cousins first slumber in Hill wood, and you know she's not going to be back for a while " said Rhonda.

"Wait I'm not ruining any.."

"Hazel keeps telling me you're good and all of that, but I can't believe you'd be so selfish to ruin the party I mean this was suppose to be the party to remember to her, to tell her friends that her best friend Rhonda Wellington Lloyd threw her the best party ever"

"What are you talking about?"

Helga, all I'm saying is that, I know you're not like the rest of us. You're um… "special" in your own way"

"What special?"

"We'll talk about it some other time, just I don't know go to sleep or something, goodnight"

And with that they all went to sleep except for Helga who snuck out and went into the kitchen to get some water. She put it in a bowl and slipped it under Rhonda's hand.

"Now this'll be a slumber party to remember" she laughed


	11. Fareweel Hazel

Chapter 11: Farewell Hazel. 

It was finally the day Hazel was heading back to New York, and Arnie was heading back to the country. It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon and the air was filled with sadness and goodbyes. Arnold, Arnie, Helga, and Hazel were outside the school saying their goodbyes the buses were waiting on the street, leaving in about 20 minutes. The girls were swapped waiting for the busses to load and get ready to leave, and trying to pick the right time to the boys the truth. 

"Have a safe trip back Hazel" Helga said smiling and hugging her cousin goodbye. 

"Don't worry I will" said Hazel smiling back. 

"And write to me" said Helga smiling. 

"Promise" said Hazel 

"Arnie, have a good trip back to the country" said Arnold holding out his hand. 

"Yeah" said Arnie in his monotone voice, blinking one eye at a time. 

"Helga do you think it's time to tell them" asked Hazel. 

"Better now then ever I guess" said Helga walking over to Arnold and Arnie. 

So Helga and Hazel walked up to Arnold and Arnie, ready to tell them the truth, and dreading their reaction. 

"Um guys, we need to talk to you for before I go" said Hazel nervously. 

"Sure, what's wrong guys?" said Arnold looking worried. 

"Well… how should I start this um.." Hazel started. 

"We'll say it together" said Helga reassuringly. 

"Say what? You guys are scaring us" said Arnie looking confused his pale gray eyes tense. 

"Well um Arnie, do you really like me" said Hazel looking nervous. 

"Of course, I love you more than life itself" said Arnie the most emotional anyone has ever seen him. 

"Did you like me this year?" asked Hazel. 

"YEAH, I mean you nice to me sometimes, and you laughed at my jokes, you even went on a date with me! Why, are you breaking up with me?" asked Arnie scared. 

"NO!.. well… I'm not …. You think …just let us explain first" Hazel said. 

"Arnold you really liked me, right? I mean you kind of fell in love with my personality, or something" Helga asked. 

"Well… yeah I guess.. Yeah " said Arnold shrugging. 

"Well here goes nothing" said Hazel holding taking in a breath of air. 

"What if I told you that we're not who we say we are" asked Hazel. 

"Uh, what do you mean" asked Arnold raising an eyebrow. 

"She means.. that what if Hazel and I have pretending to be each other" said Helga rubbing her neck. 

"Wait… What?" Arnie and Arnold yelled together. 

Helga and Hazel both took off their wigs. 

"But-but y-your eyes" stuttered Arnold and Arnie. 

"Contacts" Hazel and Helga said together. 

"Arnold, Arnie, don't be mad please" said Hazel looking at them both. 

"You.. You monsters, how could you do this? Helga I thought you were different! I should've known you'd play I sick joke like this, but why I-I need lay down" Arnold said running away. 

"Arnold! Wait, come back!" Helga yelled running back to him. 

Arnie was just standing there wide eyed, mouth opened, and just plain dumbstruck. 

"Arnie?" Are you okay?" asked Hazel dreading the answer. 

"So, you were her this whole time' was all Arnie could choke out. 

"Yeah" said Hazel looking at Arnie. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she burst out in tears her knees collapsing into the grass tear streaming into her brown eyes. She head someone kneeling down next to and a hand grab hers. 

"Don't cry. Please don't cry" said Arnie his grey eyes looking as though to cry to. 

"Y-You're not mad?" asked Hazel wiping her tears. 

"No, just a little shocked" Arnie said wiping some of her tears to. 

"I'm really sorry. You probably want to break up with now right?" asked Hazel sadly. 

"No, why would I do that?" asked Arnie looking confused.

"Because, I lied to you, I'm not the girl you want, I just look like her" said Hazel bowing her head. 

Arnie took his finger and raised her chin up so he could see her eyes. 

"You're right you're not what I wanted…. You're better" said Arnie kissing Hazel on the mouth. 

When they ended the kiss. Hazel looked at him smiling. 

"So… will you right to me?" asked Arnie smiling. 

"Doi!" Hazel said hugging him. 

And it was perfect timing because at that moment the busses were honking and it was time for Hazel and Arnie to leave. 

*_**Arnold and Helga***_

"Arnold! Wait" Helga yelled when they finally reached Arnold's stoop. 

"I have nothing to say to you Helga" Arnold yelled. 

"Arnold please just listen to me" Helga yelled. 

"Oh yeah why should I" Arnold said bitterly opening the door. 

"Because you love me, just like a love you" said Helga looking at him. 

Arnold stopped, he looked straight at Helga, not a single expression on his face. He quietly closed the door and sat on his step, Helga sat down next to him. 

"How'd you know that" Arnold asked looking at her. 

"When you called, and broke up with Hazel, well me, whatever. You said you loved me, you said loved everything about me, that you always have" Helga said. 

"Oh, that was …. You weren't suppose to know" Arnold said blushing. 

"I know" said Helga. 

"I knew there was something about you that was different" said Arnold looking at her with a smirk. 

"You always knew, when there was something wrong with me, so how'd you fall in love me?" asked Helga smiling at him. 

"Well, I actually always been love with you, but I guess I kind of realized it when we were 12 years old and Lila dumped me for Stinky, and how you were so nice… 

_**(Flashback)**_

"Hey Football head you ok" Helga said walking up to Arnold in the park. 

"Oh, hey Helga" Arnold said wiping his face. 

"What's wrong hair-boy your eyes are all red" Helga said looking worried. 

"It's nothing, Lila just broke up with me" Arnold said. 

"What again?" Helga said sitting down next to him. 

"Yeah, she said "I was ever so sweet, and any girl with be happy to have me, but Stinky and her just clicked" Arnold said imitating Lila's voice. 

"Oh Crimeny, what's that girl looking for? She had a sweet, caring, lovable boy, and she traded him for Stinky!' Helga said. 

"Helga, Stinky is a good friend, besides I want her to be happy" said Arnold forcing smile. 

"I still think she's a idiot for dumping you" said Helga crossing her arms. 

"Thanks Helga" said Arnold not having to force a smile 

"For what?" Helga asked confused. 

"For always being there when I needed you" said Arnold. 

"Hey no problem Football head, see you around" Helga said waving. 

"See you Helga" said Arnold. 

_She was always there when I need her_

_**(Flashback)**_

"Wow you remember that?" asked Helga. 

"Yeah" said Arnold blushing. 

"I'm sorry about the whole switch thing" Helga said. 

"Don't be" said Arnold smiling. 

"Really, why?" asked Helga. 

"Because now I know how to feel, and since I know how you feel I'm not scared to do this" 

And with that Arnold planted a deep kiss on Helga's lips. Helga was surprised at first but then started to kiss back. When they ended it Helga looked up at Arnold smiling. 

"What are you smiling about?" she asked playfully. 

Arnold sighed. 

"I finally feel like I'm complete" 

_**One year later**_

_Dear Hazel,_

_How's is everything? I really miss you. Can you believe it's been a year since with started the boyfriend trap. I can't believe how everything worked out, you and Arnie together, me and Arnie together, ah good times. Guess what? Miriam and Bob said I could go to your graduation, in New York, Arnold wants to come too. You Don't graduate form middle school everyday, and you better come to mine! Oh I have to go back to work, Arnold and I are working on this project, it's called New York, New York. Anyway until next time. _

_Love Helga. _

The End


End file.
